


december 22nd: kinks and knots

by watergator



Series: december fic advent 2019 [22]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Massage, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: prompt: massagedan gives phil a massage
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: december fic advent 2019 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559341
Comments: 4
Kudos: 122





	december 22nd: kinks and knots

Phil is laid out flat against the bed, chest flush with the mattress as his long legs come close to the edge, his toes just about peeking over.

The swell of his ass, unfortunately hidden under the tight material of his Calvin’s make a beautiful kind of peachy shape that has Dan unable to stop himself as he runs his hands, palms flat, up the back of his thighs until the reach his pants and they’re sneaking underneath them, until he gets to those soft squishy ass cheeks, giving them a cheeky squeeze.

It earns him a muffled groan, nothing of the sexy kind as Phil turns his head from where it once was buried into the pillow to give Dan and incredulous look.

“You’re supposed to be massaging my back,” he tells him, his voice is thick with sleep, all croaky and deep, and it sends shivers down Dan’s spine no matter how many times he’s heard it before.

“Not playing with my ass,” he adds.

But Dan just grins devilishly, slipping his hands away from his bum and shuffling up over his body, careful not to crush him under his weight. His sits perched over that beautiful bottom, clad in just his own pants as he touches at Phil’s back with one finger tracing patterns over it.

“I can’t help it,” Dan pouts childishly, desperately trying to keep the smile off his face, even if it means pursing his lips together and letting out a stifled half giggle.

Phil just sighs and turns his head back around.

“Just relax, babe,” Dan says, leaning forward and pressing his hands to his shoulder blades before running them down his spine at an agonisingly slow pace.

“You just sit back and let me do this, yeah?”

He doesn’t get much of a response from Phil, merely a crackled grunt from the pillow, but that’s fine.

Poor Phil hadn’t been sleeping very well, tossing and turning until the early hours of the evening.

Which of course in turn meant that the low energy his body was running on was starting to make his body fall apart. His poor old-man back had started to play up, and after too many painkillers sprinkled in with his dinner, Dan had decided to take it upon himself to just let the man relax for a second and try and get him to rest.

So if Phil was already falling asleep at the get go, Dan wasn’t complaining. In fact, he might gloat a little bit when Phil was awake and feeling much, much better.

There’s their fancy lotion bottle resting by his leg and he stops running his hands up and down to pick it up and pop the cap. It’s a sweet smelling thing, that makes Dan’s nostrils flare as he pours in a little dollop onto his palm.

“Y’ready?” Dan asks in a whisper.

Phil makes a small noise that equals something resembling a yes, so he rubs the lotion between both palms and starts to press down on his back.

The lotion is supposed to be hot and tingly, making sure it soothes any kind of pain whilst being worked in generously.

Dan is careful not to press too hard in places but he’s firm, squeezing at his shoulders and pressing down where he knows it might hurt worse.

It seems to be working because Phil’s making happy little sighs every now and then. Sometimes Dan thinks he’s fully fallen asleep but then he’ll let out a little moan and Dan smiles to himself.

The lotion is warm on his hands and he works it all into Phil’s skin. 

The traces his fingertips from freckle to freckle, dotting around the place like some unorganised dot to dot game.

He ends up with his fingers tracing up the back of his neck, meeting the shortness of where his hand ends.

Phil manages to turn his head so he can speak again, this time it sounds a little slurred, like he’s drunk or something.

“That’s so fucking good,” he sighs, and it takes Dan aback slightly; Phil’s not one to willingly swear unless it comes from passion.

He must really be enjoying this massage.

“I know,” Dan says a little smugly as his hands run back down again, this time meeting the waistband of his pants where his fingers dance delicately around.

He leans in closer, not enough to be full on top of him but enough that the bare skin of his chest can feel the heat rising up off his back.

“Just call me Danny, master of erotic massages.”

Phil snorts a laugh and Dan sits back up. Phil finds it so funny in fact that he rests himself on his elbows to twist his upper half to look at Dan with a dopey kind of grin.

“Master of  _ erotic massages? _ ” Phil laughs and Dan just pokes a lotion slicked finger into the give of his side.

“Yeah,” he frowns. “It’s hot, right?”

Phil raises his brown, still grinning a toothy kind of smile.

“For you mate, yeah.”

It’s then that Phil’s pushing his ass up to where Dan’s sat on top of it. And it’s then that Dan realises the little swell he’s got going in his own pants.

“Oi,” Dan says, feeling his face run red. “You’re the one making all the sex noises.”

Phil’s gone at this point, flopping back onto his face, laughing a muffled sound that his body shakes, which in turn is only worse for Dan as he ends up doing a half little bounce up on Phil’s bum which only makes it worse for his poor willy..

Phil eventually stops laugh and turns to face Dan again. 

“Isn’t there a Friends episode like this?” He says with a tease.

Dan pouts and snatches the lotion bottle back up and clicks the lid back on. He has ever notion to want to just pour it over Phil’s body and let him heat up and tingle like some weird lubed up weirdo but he doesn’t. Instead he shifts his hips and lets his slow swelling cock rub against the peachy softness of Phil’s ass.

“Only you would know,” Dan mutters. “And besides, that show was horrifically homophobic. I don’t think Monica and Phoebe ended up fucking in the end, sadly.”

Phil twists his body around and Dan eases himself up just so Phil can lay on his back, looking up at Dan this time and when Dan sits back down they’re sat, crotch to crotch where they’re arousal is seemingly evident now.

Dan pokes at Phil’s dick through his pants and watches the outline of it give a tiny little twitch.

“Oh really?” Phil says, feigning innocence. It makes Dan’s lips curl up into a smile.

So that’s the game he’s gonna play.

“Uh huh,” Dan says, tracing his fingers up and down the line of his dick, featherlight touches that he’s sure have Phil going crazy.

“So what’s the difference then?” Phil says, his voice sounds a little breathy and airy. Almost like he’s rushing to get them out. Dan smiles smugly once again.

“Well. I don’t think Phoebe had intentions on making the massage sexual,” Dan tells him, eyes flickering up to meet his. They’re hooded and glassy and perfect looking.

“And you were?” Phil asks.

Dan leans down and kisses him. They’re body to body now but Dan’s more focused on the sweet taste of his lips and the way it feels when Phil bites down on his bottom lip as he pulls away, letting it go with a ping.

“Yeah.” Dan says bluntly. Phil’s chest is a little flushed now and his cock is fully hard in his pants now, as is his own.

“So you really are Danny, Master of Erotic Massages then, hm?”

Dan’s palms are placed on his chest where he moves them around, sliding across warm skin to circle around his nipple, making Phil suck in a breath.

“Well. I certainly don’t remember this part of the Friends episode,” Phil says in a breath and Dan lets out a laugh, falling forward before he catches himself from completely crushing Phil.

“Okay, okay, stop with the weird Friends roleplay or all I’m gonna see when we have sex in a minute is bloody... Courtney Cox’s face.”

Phil smirks and Dan pinches his nipple.

“Is that such a bad thing?” Phil asks and Dan makes a face. 

“Stop. Stop being weird. Stop being weird and fake straight. I hate it.”

Phil smiles and lets out a sigh as he stretches out his arms and legs and presses the back of his head into his pillow and closes his eyes. He’s still smiling.

“Alright,” he says. “Fuck me then.”

He cracks open an eye and laughs when he sees the disgusted look Dan has plastered on his face.

“You’re such a git,” Dan says with a shake of his head.

Phil laughs, his tongue poking from between his teeth and he lifts his arms to wrap around the back of Dan’s neck and pulls him in.

Their lips meet, something slow and sweet and loving.

When they pull away Dan finds himself a little lost for air, and maybe he is the master of erotic massages after all, even if it’s Phil who’s got  _ him _ riled up in the end.

“You’re such a git,” Dan says again, a little more breathless this time.

Phil giggles and kisses him again, before he mumbles against his lips with a sly grin, clearly very pleased with himself.

“I know,” he says. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr !! @watergator


End file.
